Mobile Suit Gundam BURST 0000
Mobile Suit Gundam BURST 0000 (機動戦士ガンダム BURST 0000 ''Kidō Senshi Gandamu BURST 0000)' is a fan Gundam series created by Superditor100. It combines elements from Gundam SEED and the first season of Gundam 00. it takes place during the fictional timeline of the Cosmic Century. Plot The year is C.C. 96, the human race is split into two seperate genetic species, the genetic modified Administrators and the natural borned Purist, which triggers a war between Earth United Alliance (EUA) which are made up of Purist from the Earth and the ZONE army which are made of Administrators from the ATLAS Space Colonies, which dragged on for almost a year, but a group calling themselves Celestial Knights appears and declaring themselves to eliminating war. The series follows the two protagonists, Kazuki Kamiya a young Administrator from the neutral nation of Dawn who became a soldier for the EUA, and Shinken X. Yagami another young Administrator who's a Gundam pilot for Celestial Knight. Character Main Protagonists Cosmic Century list of characters '''Kazuki Kamiya: A civilian from the Dawn colony of Bright, but was caught up in the war when ZONE attacked Bright, he stumbled upon the EUA's new prototype mobile suit the Alpha Gundam and become its pilot. He then joined the EUA as the crew member of the ESBS-01A White Angel Pilot of the EMS-X101 Alpha Gundam and later the ZZGFMS-X10A Omega Gundam. Sasuke Sarutobi: Kazuki's childhood friend, who is a member of the ZONE military and part of the team who attacked the Dawn space colony of Bright, he was shocked that he reunite his best friend Kazuki, and then who was dragged into the cockpit of the Alpha Gundam by an EUA military officer, after the shocking reunion he then gone into the cockpit of the Epsilon Gundam and retrieved it back to his team. Pilot of the EMS-X305 Epsilon Gundam and later the ZZGFMS-X09A Taw Gundam. Rose Hart: Sasuke's fiancée who was rescue by Kazuki in the Alpha Gundam and was taken aboard the White Angel and then she was returned to Sasuke. Dawn Alba Hakumei: A strange girl who Kazuki met during the attack of Bright, she was then seperated from Kazuki, when Kazuki pushed her into the shelter and then the shelter was destroyed. She then reunite with Kazuki in the Sahara Desert and was shocked that he was the pilot of the Alpha Gundam. Celestial Knights Gundam Pilots Shinken X. Yagami: Shinken is the youngest Gundam pilot of Celestial Knight. Shinken was once a child guerilla soldier from Texas, who was about to be killed, but was saved by an unidentified mysterious angelic mobile suit. He joined Celestial Knights to end war and conflict. Pilot of the GUN-001 Gundam Excalibur, which helps him excel in close-combat and offence. Direct Aim: Celestial Knights resident sniper, he has a deep hatred for terrorists and terrorism. Pilot of the GUN-002 Gundam Dragoon, which excels in long-range combat and marksmanship. Praise Faith: A young man who has a hidden secret from his dark past. Pilot of the GUN-003 Gundam Zephyr, which tranforms and excels in speed. Michael Archer: A mysterious young man who is strict with Celestial Knights code of conducts, and willing to kill any members who disobeys to unsure secrecy of Celestial Knights. Pilot of the GUN-004 Gundam Guise/GUN-005 Gundam Grand, which excels in defence and heavy assault. Episode List of Gundam BURST 0000 episodes